Omamori DxD to Blade Dance
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Kamito Kazehaya has no memory of his past, or even his real name. Even after some investigation he retains his name and lives a quiet life in Takamiya. However, when elements of his previous life makes itself known, will this Red Dragon Emperor handle it? Oh, and did you know he attends Kuou as well?
1. A Sudden Encounter

Omamori DxD to Blade Dance  
A Omamori Himari x High School DxD x Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance x-over

Chapter 1 - A Sudden Encounter

_Takamiya City - Building Rooftop_

On top of one of the buildings in Takamiya, a young woman with long black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes surveyed the city. A hint of anticipation in her eyes, she couldn't help but muse to herself.

"I have finally found you, Young Master. Eighteen years of age…it is long overdue for us to meet."

That's when her eyes narrowed slightly when the looked at a certain school building not far from where she was. Soon, students would be flocking to it, but for now it was empty.

"However, why would you be in such a place with such…foreign entities…?"

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kazehaya Residence_

"Good Morning Kamito, Asuha-chan! Time to wake up!"

Sixteen year old Rinko Kuzaki, a teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair and matching colored eyes, barged into someone else's room, intent on waking up two people she had gotten to know well over the past four years. Those two were sleeping together on a bed, and if Rinko didn't know their relation, she would've freaked out like a female protagonist in a manga.

"…Please don't be so loud, Rinko."

Eighteen year old Kamito Kazehaya sat up as he rubbed his eyes, awoken from sleep. Sporting black hair and grey-blue eyes, he gave a stretch and popped a few bones, much to Rinko's wincing.

"Glad to see you're up, as usual. Now for the other one…c'mon Asuha-chan, time to get up."

Compared to Kamito's loud awakening, Rinko roused the little girl sleeping beside him from her slumber. Soon, the little girl was up as she gave a yawn and stretch.

"Muu…good morning, Rinko-kaa-san."

"K-Kaa…jeez Asuha-chan, I thought I told you to not call me that! I'm not that old!"

"I know, hehe…"

Asuha Kazehaya, Kamito's seven-year old daughter, who inherited Kamito's eye and hair color, and all around cutie. Normally, a girl like Rinko would have issues with Kamito having a daughter his age, but she heard about his circumstances, and Asuha grew on her. Though she did wonder where Asuha learned to tease her out of the blue…

"Jeez, I'll go prepare breakfast now that you two are awake. Mou…"

As Rinko left the room, Kamito got up out of bed as he nudged Asuha to do the same. All and all, it was their usual routine in their day to day life.

* * *

After dropping Asuha off to school, Kamito and Rinko made their way to their own school, Kuou Academy. Rinko was a bit red due to the teasing that Asuha's teacher made about her being all mother-like, per usual. Kamito was fiddling with the fingerless gloves he always wore as a habit when he tried calming down Rinko.

"You know not to take her seriously, you know that Rinko?"

"I can't help it, I don't look that old!"

Per their usual conversation, Kamito tried consoling Rinko to little effect. Little did they know, they were about to be interrupted by someone unfamiliar.

"Hello there. Might you be…Amakawa Yuuto, perhaps?"

"Huh?"

Looking up Kamito and Rinko found a girl in a different school uniform, holding something long wrapped in cloth. She was looking their way, with her gaze aimed at the former in particular. It gave Kamito an uneasy feeling as he frowned slightly as a part of him tensed up.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear that. What did you ask?"

"You. Your name is Amakawa Yuuto, yes?"

"…I'm sorry but you got the wrong person. My name's Kazehaya Kamito… Shoot, we're gonna be late Rinko, c'mon!"

"Huh…? Hey, wait for me!"

Kamito and Rinko ran off, leaving the girl by herself, a look of confusion on her face. She frowned as she watched the pair run off, as she gripped her wrapped sword in hand.

"Kazehaya…Kamito…?"

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kuou Academy_

'Amakawa Yuuto…huh…?'

In class, Kamito looked out the window as his thoughts turned to what happened on the way to school. Due to past experience, he couldn't help but feel a bit wary about the whole thing, something Ddraig could agree with.

** '****Hmm, that Youkai seems to know you, Partner.****'**

'Figured you could tell, Ddraig. Can you tell me what kind she is?'

** '…****She has the feel of a cat, that****'****s all I can say. But back to what I said earlier****…'**

'Haa, Amakawa Yuuto doesn't exist anymore, thanks to the Instructional School. So I wasn't exactly lying to her.'

** '****Still, she seems to be the persistent type. You best be on your guard, Partner.****'**

'You don't have to tell me twice. Still, I wonder just who she was… Mother's Journals never mentioned anything about a Cat Youkai…'

Shaking his head, Kamito unconsciously slipped into the 'Gendo Pose' as he continued to think to himself, not really paying attention in class. He was so out of it that Rinko sneaked a look at him, looking a bit concerned. It didn't help that the encounter was on her mind too.

Soon lunch hit and Kamito was about to get up when he suddenly felt that he was being watched for a second before it faded. That was when a voice suddenly came up behind him.

"Hey Kamito! Let's go get some food! If we don't hurry, there won't be any place to sit."

"Wha-Taizou? Uh, yeah, just give me a moment-urk!"

Kamito found himself being dragged away by Rinko, her grip especially strong. He wanted to try getting away, but experience told him that it would hurt even more if he resisted.

"Oi Kuzaki, what're you doing?!"

** "****What do you want?****"**

"N-Nothing…"

Not uttering a word, Rinko dragged Kamito away until the two reached the school rooftop. Kamito grumbled as Rinko let go and turned to face him, leaning on the railing.

"…Are you finished brooding, Kamito?"

"I was not brooding. And what's got you all wound up?"

"…That girl, she called you Amakawa Yuuto. Why?"

"I don't know. She probably mistook me for someone else. It happens."

"When it comes to you, nothing seems like a coincidence."

Kamito couldn't help but wince at the truth in Rinko's words as he gave a sigh. Being who he was, it was easier to win high risk gambles than to have coincidences happen in life.

"…And that uniform she was wearing isn't from any school around here. She's definitely from somewhere far away!"

"Uniform…?"

"W-Well, I saw the uniforms of a lot of different places at the national tournaments. That's all there is to it!"

"Uh huh…"

Bringing up the girl again made Kamito a bit anxious, as he didn't like unknown variables around him. At the same time, Rinko came to some conclusion and grabbed him by the coat while giving him a dead look.

"Could she be a fiancée from your so-called mysterious past?"

"I dunno. If that girl shows up again, she can set the record straight."

Rinko didn't like that idea, but it was all they could go on as she let go. Before she could say anything however, Kamito tensed up as someone came up and turned to see who it was.  
"…Rinko, get behind me."

"Eh? Isn't it just Misaki-kun?"

Despite Rinko's words, she did as she was told as Kamito saw obvious signs of possession on Taizou's face. But it was what came out of his mouth that made Kamito frown.

_ "…__I found you, at last__…__the descendant__…"_

'Descendant?'

_ "…__Amakawa__…"_

"Tch…"

** [Boost!]**

Materializing a red gauntlet, Boosted Gear, on his left arm, Kamito grabbed Rinko and held out his left hand just as the mysterious possessor launched an attack in their direction. A barrier of inky darkness blossomed from Kamito's hand, shielding the two from the possessor's attack.

"What? What just happened?"

"Rinko, stay back. Things might get ugly."

_ "__Hoh__…__it looks like the descendant of the Amakawa has some bite to him__…__ Good, it would make devouring you all the much sweeter.__"_

'…What the hell are the Senpais doing? Goddamn small fry.'

** [Boost!]**

"Oh sleeping Queen of Steel, the Sacred Sword that destroys Evil! Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand!"

In a flash of light, a silver long sword appeared in Kamito's hands. As the possessor flinched at the aura the sword gave off, while Kamito gave a sigh as he felt something akin to emptiness from the blade.

'So Est is still asleep…no matter.'

For a moment, Kamito felt like he was being watched again, but pushed that thought out of his mind as he dashed forward. The possessor braced itself, but Kamito was too fast for it as he hit it hard with the flat side of the blade, the sword glowing as he pumped it full of Spirit Mana.

** [Boost!]**

The result was the possessor being thrown out of Taizou's body, with the boy himself falling over unconscious. The possessor, which took the form of some formless Demonic Spirit-thing growled in anger when something else caught it's attention.

"Impressive, yet surprising skill, truly befitting of a Demon Slayer. You can rest now, Young Master, I can handle the rest."

Turning to the source of the voice, Kamito and Rinko saw the girl from earlier, holding an unsheathed sword. The girl looked at sword in Kamito's hands, her eyes a mix of approval and curiosity, before giving the Spirit-thingy her full attention.

"Ah, it's the girl from this morning! And what's with the sword!?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Rinko."

_ "__Grrr, who are you?__"_

"I will not give my name to some trifle Youkai such as you. Prepare to meet your end by my blade!"

The Spirit-thingy couldn't do a thing as the girl moved faster than it, stabbing the possessor through the neck, blood spilling out…

'Blood…?'

The possessor twitched before it died, fading away in the wind. Despite the danger that passed, Kamito kept his guard up, something that the girl sighed at.

"Peace, Young Master. I mean you no harm. Still, as much as I want to explain right now, I must take my leave."

"Wait a min-!"

The girl leaped off the roof, leaving Kamito and a stunned Rinko behind. As the silver sword and Boosted Gear vanished, the questions within him continued to multiply, until Rinko yanked him back to reality.

"Ka-mi-to~ Why did that girl call you 'Young Master', huh!?"

"O-Oi, I already told you, I don't know her!"

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kazehaya Residence_

"Fuu…I guess I need to see Shitori-senpai tomorrow about what happened…"

Kamito was sitting on the porch in his backyard, sipping tea as he mused to himself. It was something he found himself doing these days, when Boosted Gear suddenly appeared on his left arm.

** [You know, if I didn****'****t know any better, I****'****d say you became an old man.]**

"Well, they do say experience does age a person. And you know very well what I went through."

** [True****…**** Though to be honest, with your past, I would****'****ve figured you****'****ve gone through Juggernaut Drive and died already.]**

"Most people would have, but I'm not most people, now am I?"

** [Hahaha, true, true.]**

Taking another sip of tea, things were peaceful at the moment, or at least Kamito tried to think so. Until Asuha started shouting, that is.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

"What is it, Asuha?"

"Look what I found!"

Kamito turned to Asuha, only to see her holding a white kitty. One that gave off a familiar presence, if Kamito was feeling it right, and he wasn't the only one.

** [Oi Partner, isn****'****t that-]**

"-A cute kitty? Looks like it Ddraig. Now where did you find it?"

Seeing Asuha hold the kitty looked cute, but Kamito could tell it was giving Boosted Gear curious glances while paying attention to his daughter. He had a wild guess just who the kitty was, but kept his mouth shut in front of Asuha.

"Found kitty in the bushes around the house. Can we keep it Daddy?"

"I dunno, it looks like a stray, and who knows where it's been?"

The kitty gave Kamito a look before Asuha started scratching it behind the ear, causing it to purr. Asuha then started to pet it before she gave her reply.

"Oh, this kitty's very clean. I can tell."

"…Well, I guess it's okay, but do you have a name for it yet?"

Asuha stopped petting the kitty as she held it out in front of her, the kitty staring back at her. The little girl gave it some thought before she came up with a name.

"Himari!"

"…Himari?"

Kamito found the name Asuha came up with to come out of nowhere as he noticed the kitty freeze for a moment in reaction to the name. It was something to make note of, to be sure.

"Yup! I thought of Himawari first, but it was too long, so I shortened it."

'Figures Asuha would name something after her favorite flower.'

"…Uh huh. So you think kitty's a girl?"

"Of course. No boy would be this cute."

The christened Himari preened at the praise as Asuha went back to petting her. Kamito gave a sigh as he watched Asuha bring Himari inside, and when he was sure he was alone, he looked at Boosted Gear.

** [So, what are you going to do?]**

"Well, she obviously wants to meet with me. I think I'll have to set the record straight. You sure you don't know anything?"

** [Sorry Partner, but I only became aware of my surroundings after you were taken by the School. You were halfway through their ****'****curriculum****'****, if I recall.]**

Kamito frowned, but didn't say anything as he got up and went back inside the house. Despite the kitty not showing any signs of aggression, he still wanted to keep an eye on Asuha as she played with Himari.

* * *

It was an hour after the Kazehayas went to bed that Kamito found himself awake. Not opening his eyes, he could feel someone that wasn't Asuha over him, and had a good idea who it was.

"Well, are you already retiring for the night?"

"I was, but it seems I need to take care of something first."

Opening his eyes, Kamito saw the girl from before on top of him wearing a kimono. Now the sight was something Kamito appreciated, but he needed to get down to business first.

"You are not surprised to find me here above you."

"You can say I have good instincts, miss kitty cat."

"…So, you could tell who I was. Very good instincts, and on top of that skill, it seems you have gone through much, Young Master."

Frowning at being called 'Young Master', Kamito checked to see if Asuha was still sleeping. The girl followed his gaze, and a hint of curiosity appeared on her face.

"Now she was quite a surprise, to find that you already have a daughter. To think you have already begun rebuilding the Amakawa clan, I am quite shocked."

"Alright, you said you would explain everything. But I seriously think you have a case of mistaken identity. Then again, I'm missing the first eight years of my life, so I'm willing to hear you out."

Kamito tried playing the ignorance card halfheartedly, but had a feeling it wouldn't work with this girl. He wasn't sure what else he could do otherwise as the girl's eyes narrowed.

"Missing…? Do you mean to tell me that you have no memory of your childhood?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The only thing I have with a connection to my past is my mother's journals, but there's no mention of you in there, no name, no description."

"Hmm, curious, but that does not matter. I have finally found you milord, and I will never leave your side again. This I swear."

Kamito was taken aback slightly at the oath the girl made. It reminded him of the sacredness of the contracts between Elementalists and Spirits, showing how serious it sounded. That was when the girl gave a yawn and made herself comfortable between Kamito and Asuha.

"Forgive me, but it was a very long journey finding you. Please allow me to retire for the night…"

"Hold on, just one more thing. Can you give me your name?"

"…You already know my name…your daughter guessed it correctly…"

"…Wait, you mean Himari?"

The girl, Himari gave a smile as she snuggled next to Asuha, who unconsciously clung to her in turn. At the same time, cat ears popped out from her head, and Kamito could feel a tail brushing against him under the covers. This left Kamito the only one awake, and a part of him could feel that this was the start of something.

** '****Seems you****'****re about to step into trouble again, Partner.****'**

'Please don't remind me… Oh God, what will Restia say once she hears about this?'

** '…****Good luck with that.****'**

And thus ended Kamito Kazehaya's first day encountering the Cat Youkai Himari. Little did he know, his Wheel of Fate was turning in a direction that went against others.

* * *

**AN: This is just an idea that was out there, updates will be random. Any inconsistencies will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Heritage

Chapter 2 - Heritage

**Spirit** - A semi-corporeal being who's energies are attuned to nature, a Spirit is said to be the manifestation of an element in a certain form. There are two types of Spirits; Natural (e.g. A Water Spirit born from the natural energies of a lake) and Inducted (e.g. A Fire Spirit that used to be a Succubus in life). There are also Demonic Spirits, Spirits that are malevolent and harmful in nature, corrupted by circumstances one has yet to find out. There is also the occasional Spirit that doesn't fall into any of the previous categories, but those Spirits remain a mystery.

**Elementalist** - A title used to describe someone who has contracted a Spirit of nature. As there are numerous Spirits related to the elements this term was first coined by the Order of Ordesia in the 1800s, replacing the title Spirit Contractor, in which the latter term is now used to describe those who have a contract with one of the Six Elemental Lords.

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kazehaya Residence_

Rinko Kuzaki was feeling very chipper this morning. This was due to her convincing herself that what happened yesterday was a one time thing. It wasn't the first time this normal high school girl encountered the supernatural due to Kamito, and thus didn't give it much thought.

'Well, Kamito probably sent that girl packing anyway. Just like all the other times…'

Too bad for Rinko she was going to find things out the hard way…

"Good Morning, time to wake up Kamito, Asuha-cha…uh?"

Rinko was stumped to find the girl from yesterday partially sleeping on top of Kamito. Even more, Asuha was sleeping on top of the girl, using her breasts as a pillow.

Now Rinko's first response would've been to swing her bag at the bed, but she knew better as she restrained herself. She rubbed her neck at the memory of the first and last time she used a bit of violence on a sleeping Kamito. Instead, she went over to his bed side and poked him in the shoulder. Kamito himself told her that he was a somewhat light sleeper, so it would be more than able to wake him up.

"Mmhn…Rin…ko…!?"

Waking up, Kamito froze at the look on Rinko's face that made him gulp. However, the sudden shift caused Himari to wake up, her cat ears and tail popping out again as she held Asuha protectively.

"Oh? You are the girl from yesterday… What business do you have at this hour?"

"Mmhm…soft and warm…Himari…"

Aside from the comfortable Asuha, Kamito moved to get up, causing Himari to slide off him, which gave the former a number of feelings. However, they took a back seat as Rinko's intimidation factor went up.

"Ka~mi~to~ Just what is going on here?"

"Now Rinko…this isn't what it looks like."

"That's what they all say~"

Kamito was trying to think of a way to calm Rinko down as he felt Ddraig's amusement leak through. A groan escaped his lips when Himari suddenly spoke up.

"Young Master, just who is this girl?"

"And you! Just what are you doing in Kamito's and Asuha-chan's room, wearing that embarrassing…outfit!?"

"Oh…? Do you think that these ears and tail are fake?"

To make her point, Himari wiggled her cat ears and swished her tail, causing Rinko to stare. Seeing, Rinko's state, Himari gently put Asuha on the bed before she got off it, her demeanor turning serious as she looked at Kamito.

"Now Young Master, as you said you have no memory of the first eight years of your life, I will answer any questions you may have."

That caught both Kamito and Rinko's interest as the former turned his attention to the cat girl. There were many questions he wanted answered, but the first one on his lips…

"You're so sure that I'm this Amakawa Yuuto. How?"

"…It is because I can sense the power of the Amakawa family within you, if a bit weak. Also, your scent has not changed much from when you were a child, though it seems to have gotten…colder somehow?"

Kamito had an idea what Himari was referring to, but kept his mouth shut for the time being. Taking his silence as acceptance, Himari continued to speak.

"As for the Amakawa family, they are one of the twelve families that protect Japan from foul Youkai. Exorcists, Demon Slayers, they went by various titles but their purpose was the same. They existed because the government of old showed no mercy to Youkai that attacked humans. Many on both sides have slain and were slain. However, the many descendants of the Youkai that remained, possess great hatred for the Demon Slayers…"

** '****That isn****'****t surprising in the least.****'**

'Hush, Ddraig.'

"…However, at one time in the past, the head of the Amakawa family chose mercy over reward. He had subdued a Youkai without slaying it, and that Youkai vowed loyalty to his might."

"And that Youkai was your ancestor, right?"

"That is correct, milord. And thus, we are bound by a solemn oath, an oath to serve the Amakawa family for all time…"

Somewhere along the explanation, Himari had made her way over to Kamito's side and clung onto him with a fond look. Rinko twitched in annoyance as she moved to pull them apart.

"Now hold on a minute here! You mean to tell me Kamito's a Demon Slayer of this Amakawa house?"

Himari took note that Rinko wasn't as skeptical as she was supposed to be in the face of the supernatural. She also had a feeling Rinko knew something that she didn't, and that it related to her mild reaction from yesterday.

"…Yes, but the times have changed. The Youkai are not as numerous as they were in the past, which caused the duties of the Demon Slayers to dwindle. Now, most of the twelve families have sealed their powers away and mixed themselves with the current government. Still, I have been cared for by Grandpa Gen and Grandma Sawa for a long time for this duty…"

Kamito blinked as he recognized the two names from his mother's journal that kept giving credit to Himari's story. Rinko noticed his expression change as she looked between him and Himari, who started petting Asuha on the head.

'Grr, it seems Kamito is seriously taking this in. Then again, this is proof of his past other than his mother's journals… Still, those gigantic breasts piss me off! Wait a minute…'

"Hold on, if you really know Kamito from back then, then what was his mother's name?"

"What was that?"

"You heard me! The only thing Kamito has of his past is his mother's journals. So if you really do know him, than you know his mother's name too!"

"Rinko…"

Kamito sighed as Rinko revealed something to Himari, though he couldn't fault her as much. However, the cat girl smiled as she looked at Rinko.

"Fuu…the Young Master's mother was of course, Amakawa Konoka-sama. However I believe she went by the name Kazehaya Konoka overseas, and was the envy of even the Jinguujis when it came to her magic arts."

'…Jinguujis?'

With that, it was near impossible to completely dismiss Himari's story for Kamito. Especially what she revealed in the latter part, something Rinko took notice.

"Crap, she even knows about that…!"

"…Someday, when the time is right, you will become a Demon Slayer too, milord. But for now…I will protect thee, as well as your daughter."

"Himari?"

"I am thy shadow. At times I shall be thy sword. At times I shall be thy shield. I shall protect you from any harm."

Kamito didn't know what to say to that. Rinko was similarly stumped when she took in Himari's features more closely, and they reminded her of a certain Spirit.

"…Hmm, I wonder what's with you and eccentric, black haired, and violet eyed girls, Kamito."

"…Restia is very different from Himari, Rinko."

"Oh, so her name is Himari, huh?"

Himari's cat ears twitched at the unknown name, as she grew more curious about her master's life. That was when Kamito looked at the clock and saw that time had definitely went by fast.

"Crap, it's getting late. C'mon Asuha, time to get up!"

"Muwah…? Eh? Himari turned into a catgirl? Eh!?"

'Well, this is gonna complicate things a bit…'

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kuou Academy_

"…It's a little sudden, but I have a transfer student to introduce today. This is Noihara Himari-san. Due to family circumstances, she will be here starting today. Be sure to make her feel welcome.

The homeroom teacher, Sae Kisaragi, introduced Himari to the class as the students' interest grew. At the same time, Kamito wasn't sure what to feel about Himari entering Kuou. She was wearing a uniform different from Kuou's, one that was predominantly red in color.

** '****Hmm, looks like things are about to get interesting again, Partner. Good, good.****'**

'And why do you find that's a good thing?'

** '****To be honest, it has been a bit boring lately. It****'****s a bit surprising that nothing major has happened in the past few years.****'**

'…'

"I am Noihara Himari. I am but a serf from the country and I do not know what trouble I may cause as a result. It is a great honor to meet you all."

"Woah. Talk about formal."

"Yeah, it's like she's a high class girl than a country girl."

Comments like those circulated around the class until Sae got the class to quiet down. With a sharp slap to the podium to be exact.

"Now, about a seat-?"

Before Sae could finish, Himari was already making her way over to where Kamito was sitting. However, she turned to the guy sitting next to him and put on a kind look.

"It would serve me better to know everyone if I sat here rather than be forgotten about in the back. Would you be so kind as to let me sit where you are, kind sir?"

"S-Sure! Here you go!"

"My thanks."

Kamito went into the Gendo Pose as Himari took her seat. He took one glance at Himari before turning forward, pacing his breathing.

"I should be surprised at this, but for some reason, I'm not. You mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Yesterday, I cast some spells in the area, so the people here would accept my presence here more easily."

"…You did what?"

Kamito gave a look of slight alarm which made Himari blink. But before she could reply, Sae took one look at the arrangement before giving a shrug.

"Well, I guess that'll do. Kazehaya, help your new neighbor while she's still getting used to being here."

"…Sure thing Sensei."

*SNAP*

Out of the corner of his eye, Kamito saw Rinko snap her pencil (a mechanical one at that) as she trembled. It made him mentally wince as he had an idea what was going to happen at lunchtime.

'Ugh…the problems just keep on topping themselves… My life can't get anymore complicated, can it?'

* * *

It was around lunchtime that the other students started to gather around Himari, curious and enamored with her. Kamito observed from the side, keeping sure it stayed that way.

'A girl like her would obviously be popular. Though she's kinda cute when she's all quiet like that.'

"Is something the matter, Young Master?"

"Eh!?"

Himari was looking at Kamito when she asked that, causing a number of mutters to go through the students. Kamito quickly looked away, only to see another trouble on the horizon.

"New girl!"

Rinko stepped right up to Himari, looking like a girl on a mission. A catfight was about to start, and everyone was going to get a front seat.

"Oh, what are you doing here, kitten?"

"I've been here from the start! Tch, whatever. Noihara Himari, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you'll stay away from Kamito!"

From there, the students were piecing together the relation between Himari and Kamito, and from the sounds of it, it sounded a bit scandalous. It was one of those times Kamito wished he could sink into the floor.

'Good grief, it's like the whole Demon King of the Night deal again!'

"…Alright, I accept."

"Okay then! The duel will be sports-based after school!"

"As you wish."

Seeing how stubborn the two girls were being, Kamito shrugged and looked away. Though his troubles were far from over at that point.

"Excuse me, is Kazehaya Kamito in here?"

Everyone looked to see who asked that, and it was the Student Council Secretary Tsubaki Shinra, a second year with long black hair and heterochromic eyes (right: left brown, left: violet), at the door. From there, the student gossip grew as Kamito sighed in expiration.

"I'm here, Senpai. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, the Vice-President would like to speak to you about a school matter. If you would follow me."

Kamito followed Tsubaki out of the room as Himari frowned at the girl. She turned to Rinko, looking for answers.

"Who was that?"

"That…was the Student Council Secretary, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. And it seems Kamito's going to see the Vice President, Shitori Souna-senpai."

"I see…"

Despite looking calm, Himari was a bit worried about Kamito. Especially since she could sense that Tsubaki wasn't human, but there was something else about her that she found odd.

'Why do I sense the Kagamimori power within Shinra Tsubaki?'

* * *

"Hello Kazehaya-san. I trust you know why I called you here?"

"I can think of something, Shitori-senpai."

In the student council room, Sona Sitri, another second year with short black hair and violet eyes, who went by her Japanese name Souna Shitori in public, was sitting with Kamito having tea. The former looked relaxed, while the latter was a bit tense, but drank the tea nonetheless.

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering you were in the middle of it."

"Do you know how that thing got in?"

"…I have to apologize for that. The detection barrier surrounding the Academy was taken down for a bit of maintenance the day before yesterday. It must've sneaked in and hid itself during that time."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter in the end. It's gone now, and everything's resolved."

"Yes…resolved. By the way, I heard about a new transfer student, Noihara Himari?"

"…And?"

"She won't be a problem, will she?"

That made Kamito sigh as he resisted the urge to rub his forehead. It was a legitimate concern, one he wished he didn't have to think about.

"She won't, and I'll take full responsibility if anything happens involving her."

"That's good to hear, Kazehaya-san."

Sona finished with a smile, one that was all business. Kamito found it hard to believe that the girl in front of him was actually a Devil, but he knew better than anyone that appearances can be deceiving.

"Is that all, Senpai?"

"…There are a few more issues to address. The representative of Takamiya's Youkai would like to speak with you as soon as possible. The meeting place is at the usual spot tomorrow at six."

"…Well, crap."

Kamito knew he should've expected something like this to happen due to yesterday, but with all that happened, it's was easy to forget certain things. At the same time, Sona sported a tiny smile at the look Kamito was giving off.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Kazehaya-san. From what I can tell, it's nothing too serious."

"I hope so…"

"Indeed. By the way, that offer to join my group is still open…"

"And again, I must politely refuse. You know how Restia would react…"

"I know, I just wanted to make that offer again."

"Persistent as always."

Kamito shook his head at Sona's actions. Even before he came to Kuou, Sona was the first Devil to notice something about different about him from the rest of the populace. One thing led to another, and Sona found out about him being an Elementalist with the rare Darkness affinity, which led to her offering him to join her peerage from time to time. He found himself lucky that she didn't know that he possessed Boosted Gear also, passing it off as a mere Twice Critical.

Overall regardless, Kamito looked pretty valuable in Sona's eyes. He considered it a miracle that a certain crimson redhead wasn't interested in him, and was worried that it might change overtime.

"Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing. What kind of Youkai is Noihara-san?"

"…As far as I can tell, she's a Nekomata. At least, I think she is."

"Thank you for that bit of information. Oh, and before I forget, we will overlook Noihara-san's casting this time, but there won't be a next. You may go now."

"…Thank you for the tea."

With that, Kamito got up and excused himself from the room. A number of thoughts were running through his head, but the one most prominent was the 'match' between Rinko and Himari.

'I have a feeling it's going to be a one-sided slaughter…'

* * *

It was as Kamito foretold, with Himari beating Rinko at everything. From the 100 meter dash to Tennis, Rinko was dominated so much that she fell to her knees in shock. Everyone that came to watch had similar reactions as Himari walked over to her.

"Milady does not have the power to stand by the Young Master."

That one statement Himari made touched a nerve with Rinko. As for Kamito, he looked impassive as he waited for Himari's next words.

"I have that power. If you do give in, then hold out your hand."

"…Do you really think Kamito values power in someone that much?"

The response from Rinko actually surprised Himari a bit, but didn't let it show on her face. Rinko got up, and with upset eyes stared right at Himari with frustration all over her face.

"You don't know Kamito at all, you stupid cat! Don't just come crashing into our lives like the monster that you are!"

"Oi, Rinko!"

Kamito immediately chastised Rinko, who covered her mouth, surprised that she said what she said. However, Himari gave her a neutral look before turning away, but not before saying a few words.

"…I am well aware of those facts."

* * *

"I apologize for Rinko's actions. She didn't mean what she said."

On the rooftop, Kamito found Himari sitting above the doorway, looking into the distance. The man gave a sigh as he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Rinko's just a bit confused since you showed up out of the blue."

"It does not worry me."

"I see…well, that's good."

"…More importantly, what do you think, milord?"

"What?"

"Does Milord…find the presence of a Youkai like me, to be a burden to thee?"

The question gave Kamito a bit of pause as he and Himari stared at her. A flash of memories went through Kamito before he rubbed the side of his neck.

"…You know, despite the whole cat/girl shock, Asuha likes you very much."

Himari raised an eyebrow that Kamito brought up his daughter. He gave a shrug as he smiled while putting his hands into his pockets.

"If I sent you away, no doubt she would raise quite a ruckus. And besides, I don't mind having you around either."

"…Milord, please catch me."

"Eh-?"

Himari suddenly jumped down from where she was, with Kamito quickly catching her. But he fell backwards from the momentum, with Himari falling on top of him. All of a sudden, a weird feeling passed through his body, one that he himself couldn't place.

'…Why does this feel familiar?'

"Do you remember now, Young Master?"

"…I think I need to tell you exactly how I lost my memory. But first, could you get off me?"

"I refuse. It has been too long since I was last in your embrace."

Kamito found Himari making herself a bit too comfortable as she moved around on top of him. On top of that, her cat ears and tail popped out, another worry to Kamito's list.

"Oi, hide those ears and tail!"

"Do not worry, there is not a soul around to see us. We are not being observed either."

"That's not the problem!"

"…You know, Kamito, if you missed me that much, you could've just called me. You didn't have to replace me."

The two students froze at the third voice, one Kamito knew very well. Looking to the source, a girl with long black hair and violet eyes, sporting a gothic lolita-style black dress, stared at them with a mix of irritation and amusement.

"A-Ah, Restia!? This isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm sure it isn't."

Kamito knew that the girl, Restia Ashdoll, did not look convinced in the slightest. It didn't help that Ddraig's amusement was seeping through to his senses either.

** '…****As I said before, interesting.****'**

'Goddamn it Ddraig!'

* * *

In another part of the campus, specifically the old school building, Rias Gremory, a buxom crimson redhead with green eyes, was having tea with Sona. As for the topic being discussed, it was mostly business between the two.

"I see, so we won't have to worry about intruders anymore?"

"No, what happened was a one time thing due to technical difficulties in the barrier. It won't happen again anytime soon."

The two were alone, having dismissed their servants of their duties at the moment. Not that the talk was private or whatnot, just that it's been a while since it was just them two together.

"Hmm, I heard about a transfer student among the first years that's quite the topic among them. A Noihara-something?"

"Noihara Himari, Rias. And I believe you should know, that girl is actually a Nekomata, best to my knowledge."

"A Nekomata…like Koneko, hmm? Is she going to be a problem?"

"No, her…owner, for lack of a better term, has her under control."

"Owner? And who would that be?"

"No one you would be interested in."

"Yes… I suppose Kazehaya isn't someone interesting."

Sona twitched slightly as she kept her composure. She was lucky that she managed to lock down Kamito's information so that Rias wouldn't be able to find out more about him. That lead the Gremory heiress to believe that Kamito was nothing special, but a part of her was curious as to why Sona was so interested in him as a servant.

However, Sona still dreads the day her sister Serafall would call in that favor she owed her. Those sleepless nights of her imagining her sister dressing her up as a magical girl still happen from time to time.

'I'm still surprised that she hasn't called it in yet…'

"Sona?"

"…It's nothing Rias. So tell me, anything interesting happen around you lately?"

Sona may not look like it, but she was quite ambitious. After all, she was trying everything short of pure bluntness and seduction to get Kamito Kazehaya, the Strongest Blade Dancer and the current Red Dragon Emperor (though the latter was unknown to her), as part of her peerage.

* * *

**AN: First chapter got a good response, so here's chapter two. As for Asuha's origins, they're pretty much the same as her canon counterpart, except with Kamito instead of Naoya. As for Restia's reaction to her, well...that will be shown in an origin story, once I get around to fleshing out the details.**


	3. Elements

Chapter 3 - Elements

**Inducted Spirits** - As mentioned in the Spirit entry, Inducted Spirits are Spirits that used to be a different being. This happens when an Elemental Lord offers to bring a being under their wing due to a strong Elemental affinity, or when a being swears their life to serve an Elemental Lord as a Spirit. There are other, more rare circumstances that are hard to explain, an example being of Saint George as the Ordesia family's guardian Spirit, who's current contractor is Fianna Ray Ordesia.

**The Six Elemental Lords** - The highest ranking and most powerful Spirits that reign over the other Spirits. Their elements are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, and Darkness, with the latter two being special cases. Every few millennia, the Elemental Lords are replaced by successors, due to the Cycle of Nature, though the exact times vary among the Elemental Lords. The current Elemental Lords are:

Earth: Lode Gear

Fire: Volcanius

Wind: Belphal

Water: Iseria Seaward

Light: Alexandros

Darkness: Restia Ashdoll

The most recent filled position is the Darkness Elemental Lord, with Restia Ashdoll being the youngest of the current generation, officially replacing her 'mother', Ren Ashdoll sometime after the latest Blade Dance festival.

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kuou Academy_

"Milord, just who is this girl? I can tell she's not human."

"Milord? Seems like a lot has happened while I was gone, Kamito."

Kamito himself couldn't help but sweat as he was caught between Restia and Himari's stares. It was a bit weird, having two girls with the same hair and eye color stare at each other. At least Himari got off Kamito, allowing him to get up on his feet.

"W-Well Restia, it seems Himari here is part of my past from before I was taken by the Instructional School."

'Instructional School?'

That title made Himari frown as Restia blinked in understanding as she took in Himari's features. She particularly noted the cat ears and tail before flicking her hair.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Does Asuha know about her?"

"Pretty much. She likes having a 'pet' kitty around."

"Haha, I still find it a bit hard to believe she's actually your daughter. Fuu, so adorable…"

"Sometimes, I wonder the same thing."

Himari wasn't happy feeling left out of the conversation, that she poked Kamito in the arm. She looked between him and Restia, and her nose twitched as she noticed something.

"Young Master, I have to ask again, who is she? I can sense something from her that's in you, so to speak."

"Hmhm, so this Youkai has keen senses. Well, in the matter of introductions, I'm Restia Ashdoll, Kamito's contracted Spirit."

It was obvious to Kamito that Restia was skimping on the details, but he didn't mind. A part of him was still a bit wary about Himari, plus the fact that he didn't have time to actually verify her story at the moment. A lot of things were happening at a fast pace.

"A Spirit…then are you the silver sword from yesterday? You have a similar feel to it."

"Silver…? Ah, is Miss Sacred Sword awake, Kamito?"

"No, calling on Est in her current state was due to an emergency. And no, Himari, the sword from yesterday was a different Spirit. I'm contracted to two of them."

To prove his point, Kamito took off both his gloves to reveal tattoo-like markings on the back of his hands. Adding on to that, Restia walked over and caressed Kamtio's left hand, causing the mark on it to glow softly. Ironically, Himari was more bothered by Restia's caressing than the glowing.

"…I see. It seems the Young Master is very close to you, Ash-doru-dono…"

Restia's eye twitched at the pronunciation, but she put up a charming smile regardless.

"Please, call me Restia, or just Tia for short, if it's hard to pronounce. I know how much Konoka-chan loved to butcher my last name with her 'Engrish', even after learning proper English."

"So you know Konoka-sama too… It will be a pleasure getting to know you, Restia-dono."

"Same here, fufufu…"

Kamito reflexively gulped as he could literally feel the odd friction between the two. A part of him did wonder what would Rinko say once she heard that Restia was back in town.

'And again, my life gets more complicated…'

Kamito tried very hard to not hear Ddraig's laughter in the back of his mind as he watched the two females stare each other down, so to speak. It reminded him all to much of the interactions between Restia and Est. All of a sudden, he heard Restia tell him something.

"Oh, and Kamito? You can rely on me for your Elemental Waffe now; no need to bother Miss Sleeping Sacred Sword anymore, okay?"

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

_Takamiya City - Kazehaya Residence_

"Yay, Tia-nee's home!"

"Oh, you are so adorable as usual, Asu-nyan!"

As Asuha hugged Restia enthusiastically, Himari watched the two with a calculating eye. Kamito noticed and grew curious as to why.

"Is something wrong, Noihara-san?"

"No, Young Master, and please, call me Himari."

"…If you say so…"

In Kamito's honest opinion, he was glad Restia was back by his side. He felt that now he could figure things out with her help. The only way it would be better was if Est was awake, but he knew that day was still far off…

"Muu…now if only Min-nee would wake up…"

"I'm sure she misses you too Asu-nyan. Is she still in the same bed as always?"

"Yup, though Daddy sealed off the door so no one bothers her."

Himari looked to Kamito for an explanation, but all he did was shake his head, a mixed look on his face. She didn't pry any more as Restia carried Asuha into the living room, the former changing the subject.

"So Asu-nyan, what have you been up to?"

Kamito and Himari followed after them, when the latter glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing dinnertime. Himari paused to look at him as he went for his coat.

"Sorry, gotta pick things up for dinner. Please don't raise a ruckus, okay?"

"Milord need to have better faith in this servant. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

_Takamiya City - Bar_

"Hello Kagetsuki-san, it's been awhile."

"Hello to you too, Kazehaya-san."

The next day at a family restaurant, Kamito sat down with Kagetsuki, a man that was a Youkai in disguise. If he had to pin a resemblance, Kamito thought he sorta resembled L from Death Note, just less creepy and not insomniac-looking.

"Is something the matter Kagetsuki-san? Are some of the residents getting anxious again?"

"In a matter of speaking…and for the first time, it isn't about you, for the most part."

That didn't sound like good news to Kamito. He wondered if there was a connection to the attack yesterday, and voiced that thought out loud.

"Does this have to do with the Youkai that attacked me yesterday?"

"…! So it's happened already. It's as I feared."

"What's going on exactly? Are a few Youkai rebelling or something?"

Kagetsuki looked hesitant for a moment, but he eventually gave an answer while sighing.

"…I don't know what's going on, but numerous Youkai have been moving from the west as if fleeing from something. All I know is that something out there is attacking Youkai constantly, and it's put all the others on the edge."

"…Is it a Demon Slayer?"

"No…as far as the rumors go, it's another Youkai, and a powerful one at that."

"I see…well, thank you for telling me this. I suppose that's all?"

"There is one more thing…we heard that Noihara of the Crimson Blade has found you. Is she pressuring you to become a Demon Slayer?"

"Hmm, not at the moment. She's still getting over our 'reunion', so to speak."

"…I understand. Just to warn you though, you might be watched over the next few days. Some of the more cautious Youkai are still wary of you due to your Demon Slayer Blood."

"…I got it. Thank you for the warning."

"Be careful."

Kamito got up and left a tip before leaving the building. He could feel no one watching him at the moment, when all of a sudden, his phone vibrated. A text from Restia revealed what she and the others wanted for dinner, and a sigh escaped his lips.

"The beginning of a storm? And I thought I went through enough already."

** '****This is the fate of bearing a dragon Partner. I did warn you that power attracts power, especially for a dragon you know.****'**

'I know that. As if I had enough to worry about with the true coming of the Dark Angels…'

* * *

_Takamiya City - Forest Outskirts_

"O poisonous yet beautiful flower of life, thou who art but a momentary dream in thy prime, bloom mildly and amidst the disorder of thy blooming let thy blossoms scatter fleetingly in the wind!"

"…"

Kamito was with Himari in the wilds of Takamiya, as the latter suggested to find a place remote to lure the Youkai that were looking at him as prey. Coupled with Sona's warnings of outside Youkai intrusions into the city, Kamito readily agreed with that. So here they were, with Kamito watching Himari kill Youkai that popped out of the woodwork. A few tried to go after him, but the aura of the Vorpal Sword in his hand made them hesitate, which got them killed by Himari, who happened to be in catgirl mode.

Interestingly to note, Kamito did not make one move to help Himari, instead content to watch her fight. Restia was silent too as she observed from her position as the Vorpal Sword.

"Heh heh, are you impressed, Milord? No matter how many come, I will strike them all down."

"…You missed one."

*Scrape*

*Schlick*

The Youkai that tried to sneak up on Himari was bisected in an instant, the two halves landing with a splatter. Himari gave a small sigh as she looked at the corpses, a bored look on her face.

"What a bore. These Youkai did not satisfy me in the slightest."

That statement made Kamito wonder about Himari's bloodlust. He knew that as a Youkai, her way of thinking would be a bit different, but he didn't know just how much. And if she were ever a threat to Asuha…

"Is something the matter, Young Master?"

"Wha…no. It's nothing."

"If you say so. *lick*"

Now Himari licking the blood off herself like it was the most natural thing in the world did creep Kamito out a bit, that he had to look away for a moment. It gave Restia the chance to ask him something.

_** '**__**Kamito, is Himari trying to get you to become a Demon Slayer?**__**'**_

'I don't know. She hasn't really brought it up except for one time, and that was explaining the whole deal.'

_** '**__**Then I should warn you, that cat is determined for you to inherit the Amakawa legacy. I heard her talk about it somewhat with Asuha while you were out a few days ago.**__**'**_

** '****I doubt Partner here would give in that easily. This is his ****'****downtime****'****, remember?****'**

Kamito gave a bit of a wince, hearing two voices in his head. For some reason, it was always the case of him getting a slight headache when something like this happened, and it was even worse when Est was included. Restia and Est arguing with each other, plus Ddraig making comments tended to equal a migraine for Kamito.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

"Fine…just fine Himari. It looks like you got them all. I guess that's it for today."

"Yes…I suppose it is."

After cleaning herself off, Himari attached herself to Kamito, giving him a look that he couldn't identify. Looking at him up and down, Himari parted a small distance as she folded her arms.

"I must admit, I'm a bit disappointed in you, Young Master."

"And why exactly?"

"I cannot feel an ounce of power from you that the Amakawa family should possess. All I can feel is a different power coursing through your body."

"And you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Restia turned back to her normal form as she folded her arms towards Himari. The catgirl was unsure what to say until the Spirit gave a shrug and sighed.

"Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. The power of the Demon King is that overpowering, after all."

"…Demon King?"

Himari's eyes narrowed at that as Kamito gave Restia a look, who just shrugged once again. He rubbed the back of his neck before he walked off.

"I'll leave the explanations to you Restia. I'm going to take off for a bit."

"Wait Young-!"

Kamito left quickly before Himari could finish, in a rather fast fashion that even gave Himari pause. She then turned to Restia with a frown as her hand gripped the hilt of her katana, Yasutsuna.

"Please explain what you meant by Demon King, Restia-dono."

The Spirit in question maintained a calm composure, but inside, she wanted to scold Kamito for leaving her in this situation. Well, until a smirk crossed her face as a devious thought came to her.

* * *

Stopping by a river, Kamito's thoughts turned to the past due to the mention of him being the Demon King. A bitter smile crossed his face as he remembered particular memories that weren't all that bright.

'…Why does something like this happen now? I feel like I'm Fate's plaything or something.'

** '…****You know Partner, all this complaining doesn****'****t suit you. What happened to the man that fought that Elstein girl and Tytus? What happened to the Strongest Blade Dancer?****'**

'Haa…sorry Ddraig. I guess a part of me is fed up with all the surprises happening in my life.'

** '****Don****'****t worry about it, as long as you know it. Still, I am a bit disappointed that you haven****'****t reached a perfect Balance Breaker yet after all this time. It****'****s a miracle that the White One hasn****'****t found us yet.****'**

Kamito was about to reply to that when he heard a bubbling come from the river nearby. Looking, he saw a Youkai girl pop her head above the water, complete with a drowned look as he put his guard up. She approached the shore, and Kamito could see it was a girl with shoulder-length green hair and red eyes, wearing a one-piece dress. The look she was giving him however, made him tense.

"…Are you…going to become a Demon Slayer? Forget it…if you don't want to die…nano."

"…What?"

The girl dissolved into water as Kamito stared at the spot the girl was formerly. He couldn't feel her presence anymore, but her threat just made him groan.

"Great, another one wanting to kill me."

* * *

Kamito made his back towards Himari and Restia, and when he found them, they were sitting on a hillside, with Himari having her hair down. They noticed his approach, and as Kamito got closer, he saw an impassive look on Himari's face. He looked at Restia, who's impish smile gave him a bad feeling.

"Restia-dono has told me why you are called the Demon King, Young Master."

"…She did, huh?"

Kamito felt his heart sink a bit hearing that. No doubt Himari would be wary with him, until she said something he didn't expect.

"To think that your perverseness has gotten to a level I would have never expected."

"…What?"

Himari's statement caught Kamito completely off guard, that he didn't notice Restia stifling giggles. Well, until he looked her and comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh no…"

"To have a title as Demon King of the Night is quite ominous, having laid your hands on so many young maidens. Then again, seeing as you have a child, I should not be so surprised. But to lay your hands on a school full of young women coming into maturity… Will I have to offer myself every night now to keep the purity of all young maidens in the city safe?"

A frozen Kamito stared at Himari as Restia broke down laughing, drawing attention to herself. After taking a deep breath, Kamito went to set the record straight.

"Now look Himari, Restia was just kidding about the whole 'Demon King of the Night' deal. That was the result of the gossip of over imaginative girls who really haven't had much interactions with other males before. I did not do lewd acts back then."

"This coming from the person who said 'Having the title of Demon King of the Night is enough', huh?"

"Quiet you."

Himari looked apprehensive at Kamito's explanation, but between him and Restia, she put her trust in the former. Plus, she did have this sneaking suspicion that Restia was leading her astray somehow, yet still being truthful.

"Alright. I will believe your words for now, Young Master, but in the future, I hope you will explain things yourself."

A sigh of relief escaped Kamito's lips as he gave Restia a dirty look, who returned it with a mischievous one. He could tell that Restia wasn't ready to put out the fire just yet though.

"Don't worry about Miss Kitty here. I'm more than willing to be your bed partner again Kamito. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"…Young Master? What does she mean by that…?"

Himari's stare actually unnerved Kamito out a bit, that he backed away slightly. He had a bit of a hard time speaking, something Restia had no problem with.

"What I mean is, Kamito is very good in bed. I should know having taken his-mmph!"

"That's enough out of you Restia!"

Kamito quickly covered Restia's mouth before she could say anymore. However, Restia responded by sucking on Kamito's hand, causing him to jerk it away. She twirled out of the way as a pool of inky darkness appeared at her feet.

"Well, it's been fun, but I better see how Asu-nyan is doing. Bye~"

"Wait, Restia-!"

The Darkness Spirit vanished before Kamito could finish, leaving him alone with Himari. Which right there, was something that made him completely uncomfortable.

"Young Master, maybe it is time we discussed your…night life over lunch? I have made something for us to eat."

All Kamito did was twitch in response as Himari pulled out a picnic basket. Talking about something so sensitive with someone he barely knew made him really uncomfortable. Let alone with a female, regardless of species.

** '****Wow Partner, I****'****ve seen some bad luck amongst the past possessors, but yours takes the cake.****'**

'Shut up, Ddraig.'


End file.
